


Queen Beach

by MattieLeland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Classic Marco, Gay Club, M/M, Punk Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieLeland/pseuds/MattieLeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DJ changed the song and the modern electropop pace was replaced by a 80s rhythm with a song that made lot of men in their thirties happy: Maniac.<br/>He saw many of them start dancing in a frenzy, as if they were making a run on the spot.<br/>Witness the spectacle cheered him, it was nice to occasionally observe people that he was really enjoying himself, without any ulterior motive in mind, despite the aim of the Queen Beach were just the ulterior motives.<br/>In the frenzied mass of people Marco spotted a sort of ... stain.<br/>A guy who, despite being dressed in black like most of the crowd, seemed not got to do anything with them. </p><p> </p><p>[This story is a translation of one of my works]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47591) by Mattie Leland. 



**Queen Beach**

He watched the lights reflected on his drink and dance, confusing them different colors with the golden rum and Coke. He turned the little umbrella, rattling the ice and took a sip; then snapped his moist lips enjoying the cool feeling on them.  
   
"Do you want to stay here and drink all night even today, Marco?"  
   
The barman asked, leaning toward him. The boy smiled and did not answer, instead of shaking his hand as if to give the impression that he did not want to talk.  
He glanced at the scrum of people behind him. Someone was standing drinking and chattering, but behind that sort of dividing line there was a dance floor, and therefore the total chaos.  
It was difficult to distinguish one man from another, the darkness broken only by the beams of multicolored lights hanging from the ceiling made it appear that group as a sort of huge black monster constantly in motion.  
Marco did not despise that kind of blends, nor the electropop music that usually accompanied them, but had always been the kind of person who preferred to observe all from a safe place, which would allow him to have a clear vision of what was happening around him.  
Sitting there at the bar, he kept an eye on pretty much all the local.  
His pupils had captured the image of every single corner of the Queen Beach.  
   
"I honestly do not know how you do it, Marco."  
   
The barman, a very young-looking man with blond hair, leaned back to Mark, distractedly wiping the piano bar.  
   
"To do what? I do not understand what you mean. "  
   
He sipped his drink with a vague air and a slight smile on his face.  
   
"Do you understand what I mean." continued the barman. "You do not ever move from here, I do not think I've seen you dance or even get close to someone for a chat, but you can always ..."  
   
"I'm sorry."  
   
The barman was interrupted. A man in jeans and a tank top with black hair had approached Marco, and now stood standing next to him with his hands in his pockets and looking grim.  
He seemed to want to flaunt a sort of air bully 50s style, and Marco could not help but find it funny, but hid his rising giggle with a friendly smile.  
   
"Yes?"  
   
"Are you alone?"  
   
Marco crossed his legs and leaned against the counter, turning the glass in his hands.  
   
He nodded slowly, not looking at the man straight in the face. He hoped it was smart enough to catch those little signs that they were to indicate that he was not interested in interacting with him in any way.  
His hopes were in vain.  
   
"So you wanna meet me in the DR?"  
   
Marco took almost automatically with an air that seemed bewildered and disappointed. He believed that with that look so retro, that guy would have at least taken the same attitude of a young man of the 50s, and that, therefore, would have at least offered something and then ask him to dance, or take a 'walk' ... in short, something more subtle.  
Instead he had practically thrown in his face a call in the DR.  
The DR was none other than the Dark Room, a place where Marco had never been into, because fishing in the dark or be banging against a wall by someone who barely knew and who could not even see in the face, along with other men groaning and sweating was not exactly his idea of a good time.  
He had no doubt that for many it could be something nice and exciting, but he was the kind of man who likes bedroom and light on, no matter whether for an hour or all night.  
   
"No, I'm sorry but ..."  
   
"What? I’m not good enough for you? "  
   
He clenched his teeth for a moment, trying to digest the rude tone.  
He turned to the man with a smile.  
   
"Well, you see, I've already spotted someone. Is since when I arrived that I'm pointing at him and I would not frustrate all my efforts. In addition, if he see me talking to you,  he’ll believe that I’m busy, so would you mind to...? "  
   
He heard the bartender emit a chuckle and refrained from throwing a reproachful look.  
   
"Oh, I see, you're an _aims_ type. I would never said that. "  
   
Without even taking leave in a polite way, the guy walked away, heading a group of men sitting on the purple bench placed against the walls.  
Marco sighed and went back to relax, resting his glass on the counter and turning the stool to face the barman.  
   
"Did you found it funny?"  
   
"Yes, a lot. I spoke of this, you're still here doing nothing and you approach the most unusual subject, to ask you a fuck. You have a gift, Marco, I'm almost jealous. "  
   
"Believe me, I'll gladly cede my gift to you, Erwin."  
   
"Well, maybe if you change your style you would approach someone a bit 'more normal."  
   
Marco raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you mean that I dress so weird? With all due respect, I'm not the one wearing high heels behind the counter of a bar.”

Erwin pretended that he had offended, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips, but since they both knew that this was only a little scene, they laughed after a few seconds.  
Marco thought for a moment about what he had just said the slick guy.  
He had told a lie to push him away, but it was true that he was a ‘aims type’, one of those that focus on a single person hoping to impress and then, if they fail, simply return home alone thinking about how sharpen the technique the next evening.  
Instead the guy who had tried to approach him was what Marco called 'fisherman'. Threw the bait and if anyone would bite it well, otherwise changing area.  
It was one of the techniques that Marco abhorred, especially if the fish they were trying to catch was him, but for some it worked, it was only one of several methods exist for someone to go to bed as quickly as possible.  
The DJ changed the song and the modern electropop pace was replaced by a 80s rhythm with a song that made lot of men in their thirties happy: _Maniac._  
He saw many of them start dancing in a frenzy, as if they were making a run on the spot.  
Witness the spectacle cheered him, it was nice to occasionally observe people that he was really enjoying himself, without any ulterior motive in mind, despite the aim of the Queen Beach were just the ulterior motives.  
In the frenzied mass of people Marco spotted a sort of ... stain.  
A guy who, despite being dressed in black like most of the crowd, seemed not got to do anything with them.  
His face was a bit long, he had short hair and a very dry physicist.  
He wore leather pants blacks, a pair of biker boots and a kind of very short vest, it also in black leather.  
Probably he was there from a while 'but Marco noticed only at that time, because when the DJ had changed song, the boy had stopped dancing, and now it was slipping out of the group that occupied the track, pushing people in a rather rude.  
When he saw him off the track and no longer employed by colored lights, Marco was able to get a better look.  
Her hair was two-tone, brown above and below blacks, in the shorter. His features were sharp, especially the eyes, and had piercings, one on the lip and three on the ear; stood on his left arm a tribal tattoo completely black and Marco noticed that if she touched him all the time, as if there was not accustomed to it.  
   
 _Maybe he's got recently._  
   
He thought.  
The boy walked over to the bar and the bright lights lit up his face sullen.  
   
"A light beer please."  
   
He said, turning to Erwin.  
   
"Large or small?"  
   
"Large, who do you think I am?"  
   
Erwin let out an amused chuckle slightly and slammed his hands on the counter, inviting him to sit down.  
   
"As you wish, grand man."  
   
The boy grimaced and sat down on the stool next to Marco.  
He looked offended by Erwin’s comment but apparently it was not in the mood to argue, tapping his fingers on the counter waiting for his beer.  
   
"What you looking at, bow tie?"  
   
Mark raised his eyebrows and stared. That comment caught him completely by surprise.  
   
"... Sorry, but, you saying to me?"  
   
He asked confused with the index finger pointing to himself.  
   
"See someone else with a bow tie on him here?"  
   
Actually no, there was not anyone else with a bow tie. To be honest, the entire room there was only one person who was dressed like Marco.  
An diamond pattern vest from various shades of green, a white shirt with long sleeves, long  light boren pants, brown loafers, black cotton stockings and a bow tie to top it all off by the Scottish theme.  At the Beach Queen Marco stood out like a white fly.  
   
" Hey, bow ties are cool. "  
   
He said gravely .  
   
" If you say so . However, stop staring at me, I'm not in the mood and you do not interest me . "  
   
Made the boy so cranky, and then take a sip of beer just placed in front of him by Erwin .  
   
"Calm your hot spirits, I was not flirting with you , I was just " _staring at your face_ " looking at your tattoo.”

The other seemed to be proud and showed off all of a sudden a strange crooked smile that for some reason made automatically Marco to smile too.  
   
"Cool, huh?"  
   
"Yes, quite."  
   
"It 's fake."  
   
Erwin's voice intruded into what was supposed to be a fleeting conversation to prevent the young man with leather clothes go berserk.  
   
"What are you talking about?"  
   
He looked angry ... but also embarrassed. He covered the tattoo with his hand almost automatically and made his eyes wander along the piano bar, avoiding those of Erwin.  
   
"Boy, I recognize a real tattoo when I see one, and this is not it. Come on, with what did you do it? Henna? Glossy paper? "  
   
There was a pause long enough where the guy did nothing but try to avoid the gaze of Erwin, but after what seemed like endless moments he felt compelled to speak.  
   
"Henna."  
   
"I thought so."  
   
Marco could see the young man blush and he felt a little 'sorry for him. He knew that was the kind of guy who was trying to build an image without success.  
   
"You made a smart move in my opinion."  
   
"Huh?"  
   
Marco took the last sip of his cocktail and spoke to the boy soothingly.  
   
"Tattoos are for life, they can annoy after a while ', and not only that, they also pass out of fashion.  
A temporary tattoo is the best thing, it's nice to see and if you continues to like it you can do it again, otherwise you change it. "  
   
The other seemed like going back in a good mood suddenly. He stopped to cover the tattoo and crossed his arms and speak scornfully.  
   
"Yeah! E 'for this reason that I did it, you got it, friend. "  
   
 _Friend?_  
   
Marco did not comment on it, but found it funny and, in a certain sense, pretty.  
He smiled friendly and the guy smiled back, slightly shaking his mug of beer.  
There was something strangely innocent in that guy, despite the aggressive look, and the fact that his dignity was in a sense had been defense seemed to have calmed him down suddenly.  
   
"Erwin,  put his beer on my behalf."  
   
He said, surprising the barman and the boy both.

"What!? No, man, let it be! I told you not-"  
   
"Quiet, I'm doing it in friendship. I do not think you're having a good time, that's all. "  
   
The other looked at him suspiciously for a couple of seconds, but then he relaxed and came out with a sigh.  
   
"You got it, in fact this is not exactly my ideal evening. Can I at least know the name of the guy with the bow tie who offered me a beer? "  
   
Marco seemed amused by the fact that the boy had asked him to present himself that way. To the detriment of appearances, that guy was starting to be nice, in a way all its own.  
   
"I'm Marco, Marco Bodt."  
   
He did not know if the other one was aware of but, in that kind of places, come up with first and last name equivalent to mean something like 'Quiet friend, I have no intention to put my dick in your ass’ or alternatively 'I want to get serious with you '.  
Since they had just met, it was obvious that Marco’s intention was to express the first concept.  
   
"Jean Kirschtein."  
   
The other introduced himself reaching for Marco’s hand, who shook it.  
   
"Jean? Are you French? "  
   
"Only by name."  
   
He took a sip of beer after that sentence, as if to put it to a final point. Marco understood the thing, but a little displeased.  
Thought that ‘Jean’ was a really nice name.  
   
"Well, Jean, I bet this is the first time you come here, right?"  
   
"How do you know that?"  
   
"You look very ... confused. Do not take offense, but it is obvious that this is not your kind of environment. "  
   
Jean did not seem offended, but became thoughtful, as if he were analyzing his behavior alone.  
   
"In fact it is so, it is the first time I come here. I was hoping not to be noticed, I did want to do pathetic figures. "  
   
Mark sighed and reached out to touch his shoulder.  
   
"You did not do any pathetic figures, mine was just an observation. But still, it is not easy to get used to this place, it is very glitzy and noisy than others, it is hard to feel immediately at ease. "  
   
"It 's true, the first time that Marco came here, he threw up on the counter because the lights had made him sick."  
   
Erwin interjected into the conversation with an amused smile on his face, smile that Marco did not return, assuming instead a slightly irritated expression.  
   
"Thanks a lot, Erwin ..."  
   
"Nah, it's not ... well, are not the lights or the furnishing my problem. It would be the same thing in any other place. "  
   
Did Jean, looking down, as if he was embarrassed. Erwin pretended not to be listening, Marco instead began to stare, no questions asked, letting him keep talking.  
   
"... The thing is ... I've never been in a gay bar."  
   
Erwin spun around, but the stern gaze of Marco made him desist from starting to ask inappropriate questions in bursts.  
The boy walked over to Jean with a little stool, not to force him to talk too loudly. He was visibly embarrassed by what he had just said, and Mark did not want to worsen the situation.  
   
“Well, I must say that you've chosen a place quite ... transgressive to start.”

“I wanted to throw myself headlong into the thing. You know, the tooth away the pain away. “  
   
“I see ... how old are you, Jean?”  
   
“I’m twenty years old. Why?”  
   
“Oh, nothing, you have my same age. I made you younger. Your look deceives.”  
   
There was a moment of silence. Jean began to speak only when Erwin finally moved away from the two of them to go and serve other customers.  
   
"I ... I realized that I have certain tastes only a short time ago. I am not familiar with these places, nor with these people. The truth is that I feel completely uncomfortable and do not even know why I came here, I don’t even want to pick up anyone! "  
   
Marco smiled softly, putting a hand on his shoulder again.  
   
“Hey, relax, it's happened more or less to everyone. There are few people who have entered for the first time in a building of this type in their heads held high and ready to do the -massacre of hearts-, and even fewer who have done it sober.”  
Jean looked up at Marco, and he seemed to be slightly relieved by his words.  
   
"You were sober when you come here the first time?"  
   
"Yes, but as Erwin said, I still managed to throw up."  
   
The boy laughed after that sentence , and Marco could not help but be happy .  
Contrary to what most of the people would think, it was not easy to start your own life in that world. It was not something you talked about with parents or teachers, that was a deep, dark pit where you had to decide to throw so trying your luck, it did not matter that at the bottom of the well there were colored lights and music a bit questionable at times, seen from the outside it was still a lot of fear and seemed very tight, something that would not no one ever made feel at ease.  
Jean looked like a guy a little exhibitionist, maybe, but basically nice ... and sweet. There was something about him that made him look younger and it was not just the clothes.  
Maybe it was his smile, perhaps his way of speaking, perhaps his tendency to pouting hearing inappropriate phrases that concerned him, but Marco could not help but find him attractive.  
Not in a purely physical sense, he believed that his personality was attractive, his attitude.  
It made him want to be his friend.  
   
“Look, I know that seems impossible now, but sooner or later you'll accustomed to this place. I'll tell you more, if you're like me, this place will become your second home, so even if you did not go well tonight, come back tomorrow, and you'll see that it will already be different.”  
   
There was a moment of silence, Marco had tried to utter those words in the most comforting tone as possible, but Jean still seemed slightly agitated.  
   
"... Then you'll be there?"  
   
"Huh?"  
   
Jean took a deep breath and then spoke again.  
   
"You said this place for you is like a second home. So if I come here ... you'll be there tomorrow too? "  
   
Marco had to keep himself from giggling. That question was not pathetic or just ridiculous, for he that was just funny and it seemed to confirm the image of Jean that the boy had.  
His response was accompanied by a broad smile, the umpteenth of the evening, since Jean had sat next to him.  
   
"Sure, I'll be there!"  
   
"Great, man!"  
 

_ Continue… _

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born from a discussion about Queer As Folk and MarcoJean... yeah, that's weird.  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and pardon me for eventual errors!
> 
> Bye Mattie


End file.
